


Lazy Sunday.

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no cases and no work, John and Sherlock enjoy a quiet day at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday.

The consulting detective awoke to the sweet chriping of the birds outside in the tree at the end of the street. He somehow always knew it would be a nice, warm day whenever he heard the singing of the birds as he rolled over to where John slept next to him. John, as usual was still asleep and Sherlock was fascinated by the steady thud of his boyfriend's heart that he could feel through his back as he lay with his abdomen touching John's back. John started to stir in his slumber as Sherlock traced a finger down his tanned arm slowly, earning a soft grunt from John which made the taller man chuckle. John was terribly ticklish and it seemed that he was ticklish almost everywhere which Sherlock found incredibly cute. So when he wrapped his long arms around John's waist, John let out a giggle that was muffled by their bedsheets.

"Good morning, John," Sherlock whispered into his ear and John turned around to plant a sweet kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"Good morning to you too. Now, go and make me some coffee," John demanded with a giggle. Sherlock loved it when his partner was being assertive and he loved it when John took control of the situation with his gentelmanly dominance. He'd never admitted it to his lover but it was one of the things that turned him on the most when someone tried to dominate him and to be forcefull with him. Sherlock saluted John as a joke and John grinned and nudged Sherlock off of the bed.

"Go. Now," John motioned towards the doorway with his eyebrows. Sherlock loved those eyebrows of his. John somehow reminded him of a hedgehog but not a cold, prikly hedgehog that stunk of cat food. He reminded him of a sweet, soft hedgehog.

"Any sugar? Or are you sweet enough?" Sherlock hollered down the hallway. John just laughed. Sherlock knew he liked one sugar in his coffee and remembered it from the time Anderson had made everyone coffee at Scotland Yard. That was the day when he had forgot sugar in John's coffee on purpose and the couple had had sex on his desk as a payback. They'd have only done that to Anderson, though.

When the kettle had boiled, Sherlock gracefully pulled two mugs out of the cupboard without looking what pattern of deisgn was on there. He read the white writting on the red mug which read, 'To my dear love', and decided to make John's coffee in that mug. He sighed sweetly as his eys softened at the memory of that one valentine's day that he had brought John that mug as a present. The couple rarely celebrated Valentine's Day as they both agreed that you should show your partner how much you love them every day of the year. But, that day was a particularly good day for them both because they'd had celebratory sex after solving a really hard case and it was fantastic sex.

"Oi, today, not next week," John called from their bedroom and Sherlock smirked as he picked up the Valentine's mug and the Winnie The Pooh mug he had for himself and carried them carefully through the hallway, carefull not to spill a drop. When he handed his lover his mug John looked blankly at the coffee and then turned his gaze up to Sherlock.

"Where's the milk?"

"At the shop," Sherlock winced as John rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You do this all the time," John took a sip from the mug and pulled a face. "Why don't you ever go shopping to help me out? I work everyday and have to tidy up after you!"

Sherlock sighed and drank from his own mug. "I'm sorry, John," He said quietly and reached out for John's hand.

"That's alright," John said in return and took Sherlock's hand in his. He smiled warmly as he put his mug down on the bedside table and pulled the consulting detective down onto the bed where he straddled him and kissed his partner deeply. Sherlock felt his limbs melting under the pressure of John's body on his and he moaned with pleasure as John sucked his bottom lip. That was another of the things that John did that made his knees go weak. Everytime John would touch Sherlock it was as if a surge of electicity ahd gone through the consulting detective and he felt like he had lost brain cells when John touched him so intensely. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and held him there for a while, just breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. Sherlock smelt like a mix of cologne and cigarettes and john distinctly knew that was his Holmes' scent.

"Will you marry me one day?" Sherlock asked after a long silence. John hummed happily for a while before answering.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," It sounded like a good enough promise so Sherlock pulled John down to lie alongside him on their bed which was now neatly made thanks to John.

"Such a good house wife," Sherlock commented and rested his head on John's warm chest. He could hear his heart beating again and it was keeping time with the clock that ticked on the recently painted bedroom wall. John had instisted that they get a rich magnolia colour so Sherlock abided to his wishes and they spent the entire weekend painting their apartment. Well, count that and the weekend after when Mrs. Hudson had said that as they were decorating, the couple may aswell paint her walls downstairs aswell. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at this but John swatted his arm and then Sherlock rolled his eyes and got on with it.

"Children?" John asked as he nuzzled into Sherlock who was now sitting with his back against the large headboard. Sherlock knew that he was asking him if he wanted for them to have children in the future but he played dumb for the hell of it.

"What?"

John sighed and blew a raspberry on his partner's milky white neck. They were very much a contrast to eachother.

You could point out simple things in their difference like their height for example or their distaste in some things but the difference in their personalities was the biggest contrast. John had much more patience than his partner and this helped comfort the consulting detective when he was feeling stressed or anxious about things. Sherlock was blunt and abrupt and John was calm and sensitive. You could say aswell that being the sociopath that he is, Sherlock didn't care as much about people like John did. A more obvious contrast that you could point out without even knowing the couple though was the difference in their apprearance. Sherlock's flesh was as white as snow and John's was tanned although since he had been back in London, his tan had faded quite a bit. Although, his skin was still tanned as not so long ago, the couple had taken a week off to go on holiday to Spain.

Sherlock had found it imensely entertaining to deduce every single thing he could about the people there at the resort and instead of his usual repremandings that John gave, he just chortled as Sherlock made some of the most ridiculous deduction she had ever heard in his life. John was so mesmerised by his boyfriend' s deductions and even though Sherlock had told him to stop speaking his thoughts about how amazing it was, he couldn't help it. He sometimes wondered that if tehy ahd a child together, which oen of them it would turn out to be more like. John imagined their child to have dark curls like Sherlock's but with John's dark blue eyes. Their child could be thin like sherlock but with John's strength and ability to fight. It was always interesting to discuss this with his partner. Sherlock reckoned 'Hamish' (which they had decided as a name for a boy) would be able to make deductions like him and John chuckled at that.

"Only the future will tell, Sherlock."


End file.
